Stomping Grounds Saga (The Forgotten)
Please Note: This story contains occasional swearing and graphically gruesome deaths. The Stomping Grounds Saga is the third saga in the series Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. It takes place after the Lauto Saga and before the Planet Earth Saga. This saga chronicles Ledas' frantic escape from the clutches of Cooler's High Council after being erroneously charged with being a rebel spy. In his attempt to flee, he finds himself on Cooler's stomping grounds - a planet filled with many of Cooler's most ruthless warriors. Ledas must find a way to get off the planet while staying alive and out of sight. Even worse, Ledas is being plagued by increasingly painful and dangerous side-effects from the cloud of power he absorbed last saga, in Lauto's cave. Yet all of this pales in comparison to when Cooler himself shows up to end the Saiyan boy's life. Characters For a complete list of characters in the Stomping Grounds Saga, please visit this page. Theme Song The theme song for this Saga is Final Hour by X-Ray Dog. Complete Dialogue Much like In Requiem, this saga was inspired by a single picture. I find it weird that I found both inspirational pictures on gelbooru. Considering what that site specializes in, I was crazy lucky to come across them. -KidVegeta 'The Stomping Grounds' <745 AGE> Banas: Hey kid, why don’t we pick up the pace? We’ve got places to be. I’ll take that as a 'Yes, Captain Banas! Anything you want!'. Ledas: Get off me! Banas: No chance. We’ve have somewhere to be, kid. No use fighting me. I’m not letting you get away. Ledas: Why’d you tie me up, anyway?! I didn’t do anything! Banas: You and me both. Come on. Councilor 1: We will start now. Lord Cooler will be joining us shortly. Ledas: Lo-lord Cooler?! Councilor 1: Now, we have gotten word from the governor of installation 92 that you had found a suspected spy for the pathetic rebellion that’s going on right now. Banas: Yeah, he’s right here. Councilor 2: Captain Banas, is it? This report states that you were the one who knew about the rebels years ago. Banas: Ah, that’s Guva for ya! He’s remarkably unspecific when he wants to be. It’s true the rebels approached someone on my team - and I’m the captain of that team - but I never talked to them. They were after this kid. Ledas: That’s not true! You’re lying! Councilor 3: And why would they want a child for their ranks? Shouldn’t they have tried to recruit stronger, older members? Banas: Well, you see, this kid’s a Saiyan. They were one of the strongest warrior races out there. And there’s not many of them left. I mean, we all know what Frieza did to their planet. He’s probably the only one in all of Cooler’s territory. Properly trained, he could be the strongest out of any of us. Councilor 1: Be that as it may, how were you made aware of his traitorous ways? Banas: He sent a platoon of rebels to come kill us. Ledas: What?! I didn’t do that! Councilor 2: Quiet. Captain, continue. Banas: That’s pretty much it. We realized at that point the kid had been feeding them information. Guva sent the letter right after the battle. Councilor 3: But it says here that you were suspended, captain. Banas: Yeah, that was a simple misunderstanding. It’s worked out now. I’m just wondering why you guys are worried about this now… I mean, this happened two years ago. Councilor 1: As you may or may not know, our war against these rebels is going poorly. We haven’t found much, and no leaders have been captured. Yet still, they wreak havoc - even as we speak! Lord Cooler thinks it’s prudent to interrogate every potential lead. Councilor 3: We will make this quick. You will give us all the information you have or face execution. Ledas: Wh-what?! I don’t know what you’re talking about…! Councilor 1: General Digranite here will tell what happens to those who disobey us. Digranite: Let’s just say these teeth aren’t for eating plants. Ledas: I-I d-don’t know a-a-anything! I swear it! Soldier 1: Sir, Lord Cooler has landed. He’ll be here soon. Ledas: No…! It’s just like in that cave! Councilor 2: Do you hear that, Saiyan? Lord Cooler will be far less forgiving than our General. All you have to do is tell us what you know- Cooler: Report. Councilor 3: He escaped, sir! Digranite: Lord Cooler, he’s not far. I can track him if you want. Bring him back to you, if you desire. Cooler: No. I’ll get him myself. He won’t be able to hide. He doesn’t know who he’s dealing with. Unlike my brother, I won’t put up with such defiance! While I’m gone, interrogate the rest of our prisoners. That will be all. Digranite: Of course. Cooler: I will find this Saiyan spy and bring him back. He’s more valuable to me alive than dead. Banas: Lord Cooler, it’s an honor to- Banas: Well, there’s nothing to worry about, then! I can go, right? Ouch! Man, what the hell?! Banas: Hey! Can I go now?! Hey?! Fine, I'll take that as a yes. Banas: Well, kid. It was a helluva journey. But everything has to end. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten 'Haunting Memory' Ledas: I've gotta get outta here. Maybe they have a ship. Ledas: 1000. 2000. Nobody’s a threat. But I can feel someone much stronger coming. I gotta go fast! Mullpy: Soldiers, wait! Who do we have here, hmm? Ledas: I just want a space pod. I'll let you live if you give me one. Mullpy: Oho! Let us live, will you?! Well, it looks like you're in for a shock, brat! You're in no position to demand things from me! I'm a Captain! Now shoot him! Shoot the brat! Ledas: You shouldn’t really be smiling. Mullpy: Ooh, ooh! He’s a fast one, isn’t he?! I can see how he killed all those soldiers! Ledas: Stop shooting me! I’ll let you live if you give me a pod. Mullpy: Oh, a space pod? You want to run away? Aw, that's too bad! Ledas: Why? Mullpy: Can't you see?! You blew up everything! All the pods are gone now! You destroyed them! Ledas: N-no… Mullpy: Don’t worry! I’ll arrest you! Hahh! Grif: Yeah, yeah, you killed the army. I bet you think you’re a big shot now. Ledas: Aren’t you part of that army? Grif: No, not me. I’m just a traveling paper salesman, who just so happened to, uh, be selling paper to lieutenant Mullpy and his guys. Ledas: You’re wearing the same armor as them. Grif: Yeah, well, so are you. And I could tell when you destroyed the whole base that you weren’t with them. I’m not either. That’s why you shouldn’t judge a paper salesman by his armor. Ledas: You’re just lying. You don’t have any paper. Grif: Not any more, thanks to someone. Look around us, you’ve blown it all up! It’s all gone! All, all gone… Ledas: Um, look, do you know where I can find a space pod? Grif: Yeeah, well the lieutenant used to keep them in that building right there… but you blew it up up. Great job, buddy. Ledas: I thought he wasn’t your lieutenant. Grif: You tricked me! Grif: Hey! You suck! Ledas: That wasn’t a very good one. Grif: Your mom wasn’t a very good one. Oh yeah! Ledas: Look, take me to another base that has some pods, or I’m just going to kill you. Grif: That is a… pretty convincing argument. Ledas: All right, so let’s go. Show me the place. Grif: They've got some over there. Grif: Wait, did I do that?! Ledas: Nooo!! I can sense Cooler getting closer. I-I can’t… move... Grif: Hey, uh, kid, are you okay? You look terrible. Just terrible. Eeaah!! Grif: Hey, bitch! Stop ignoring me! I'm not done owning you! Cooler: So, Saiyan, we finally meet. Did you really think you could get away from the strongest being in the universe? Lauto: Enough of this! We can both get out of here. Listen to me… you will need me to get your energy back. Only I know the technique… The Benefactor: I told you… what would happen… to you. The Benefactor: You'll die tonight. Lauto: This is no use… with our energies gone. We'll die of exhaustion before we can kill one another. Look… we can get out of here. Come on! Lauto: We can take that and find the kid who stole our energy. You will need my help… The Benefactor: Why would I? Lauto: Because I'm a god. I know this universe… inside and out. I can find him, and get back our energy. Then I'll find someone else to switch bodies with… not you, I swear! You can't leave me to die! No one has ever killed a god! The Benefactor: There's a first time for everything. Your time is almost up. Your body decays as we speak. But I won't let you live long enough to double-cross me again. 'To Kill A God' 'I'm So Devious' Cooler: These stomping grounds have been quiet. My men sit around doing nothing all day. They are wasting away. Digranite: There aren't any new planets. We have no use for a new governor. Cooler: These grounds are not only for appointing governors, General. I want them re-opened. Put the regular troops back on practice. If they can't handle the gauntlet, so be it. Let them die. Digranite: Very well. Cooler: One week. You have one week to make every soldier collectively reach five percent of my power. Then I will fight them all. I grow tired of waiting for a real opponent. Digranite: They'll be ready. I will make them so. Instructor: You check in at 400. You are 1600. Grif, you are severely under the average level. Explain to me why. Grif: Can't tell ya, man. I train just as hard as everybody! Soldier: It's not true! He just lies around eating all day. Grif: Hey, shut up. Nobody asked you. Soldier: I swear! I see him just laying around all day. He sleeps on duty, for crying out loud! Grif: Oh yeah? How about I blow a hole through that ugly face of yours. Shut up. Soldier: I'd like to see you try. Grif: Jerk-off. Soldier: I... didn't think that would kill him... Damn. Instructor: Don't say anything about this; he was weak, lazy. He won't be missed. Just get back to your training. Konatsu: You're a young one. What did you do? Run away from mommy to join the army? Ledas: I didn't join anything. I'm not with you. Konatsu: Oh, a rebel with stolen armor. In that case, I will kill you myself. Ledas: It doesn't matter! I killed them all already! Konatsu: That's devious. You killed them all before coming for me. Planning it all out. But you won't have me! Konatsu: Heh... you're not bad. Guess I'll have to get some help. Anango! Get over here now . I need your help. Ledas: Wha... what? Konatsu: You may as well run away now. You're dead here. Anango and I are unstoppable together. Ledas: Dang it! Ledas: I guess I'll start running now... 'Agoraphobia' Digranite: Impossible... that's the Saiyan boy Cooler killed years ago. I can't let Cooler know he's alive. All soldiers have been alerted. You have the entire army at your command, Konatsu. I need him dead as soon as possible. Ledas: That commander is coming. I can feel him... Better get out of here. Anango: Hey, Konatsu, I fou- Anango: Command says you're a high priority target. And now, I get to bring your body in. Lord Cooler will be most pleased. Ledas: You might've won with that other guy here, but I can beat you alone. I am much stronger than you. Anango: I read your power level; you're only at 80,000 max. Mine is over 120,000. Anango: Nice attack. Too bad it only prolongs your death. Ledas: If you still had your scouter, you'd know you're no match for me. Anango: I don't believe it. The numbers don't lie. Anango: Maybe you are that strong. Anango: Your tails are your weakness. Now I have the advantage. Ledas: You idiot, I'm a super elite. My tail isn't sensitive at all! Digranite: Status update. Now. Konatsu: I've lost him, General. He took out the first garrison. Anango's disappeared, too. I can't find him on the scouter. Digranite: Gather the second garrison and head to the Capitol. That'll bait him. Konatsu: I'm going. Ledas: I bet they'll have some ships. Konatsu: There you are. Konatsu: Look at all that blood. You aren't surviving much longer bleeding like that. gAUMgureA6o Konatsu: Perfect. He's given up. Ledas: No... Don't underestimate me. 'Like A Surgeon' 'Echo Tango' Ledas: Get away from me! Go! Go away! Eeaah! I said get out of here! Ledas: N-no...!! Ledas: They had these back home... if I can just get to the computer... Ledas: I-I... need me-medical help... r-r-right away... please... Ledas: The computer must've sent someone to put me here. But I don't see anyone around. Weird. No use staying in here. Ledas: That thing must've cut off my tail. I didn't even feel it come off... Ledas: Is that thing even alive?! Come on! How come he didn't feel that!? Ledas: The only energy I feel on the entire planet is coming from that tower. They're the only ones left... and they are pretty strong. Not as bad as him. I bet Vegeta doesn't have it this hard if he's alive. Ledas: There's no point in staying here. Those people up there will have a way to get out of here. I just have to get what they have and I can find Vegeta myself. No more Frieza, no more Cooler, no more Guva. Just me and him. We'll become Super Saiyans and no one will touch us. 'Final Run' Digranite: Don't let him in. Call Nepar to guard the door if you two cannot handle it. Sika: Where are you going? Digranite: Communications were destroyed by that last blast. Cooler must be notified. Do what I said. Sika: I don't want to fight that kid. Sarpack: Nepar will kill him. Or maybe he'll just wound him so badly that we can have our fun with him. Sika: Digranite doesn't have much faith in Nepar if he's calling Cooler. We don't need to go down there and get killed, ourselves. Sarpack: Fine, we can just watch. Sika: You're a lot more useful to us dead. But we have orders. Sarpack: Aw, I think he wants to be punched in the face. Sika: If you kill him, you're explaining it to Cooler, not me. Sarpack: Oh, if he could kill Nepar, he can survive that. I have a lot more when he wakes up. He's too dangerous this healthy. Digranite's here. Let's show him our catch. Digranite: Wake him. Sika: Wake up. General Digranite wants to speak to you. Digranite: Saiyan. Now you're mine. Ledas: Who're you? Digranite: Me? I rule over this planet. Which you disrepected. Ledas: So? Digranite: So... I've got you. You will be dead soon, Saiyan. Ledas: You didn't capture me. You haven't done anything. Digranite: Is that right? Ledas: I bet they're stronger than you... Digranite: You have made an incredible mistake goading me. Ledas: Not this time. Digranite: There's nowhere to go. Cooler's already here. He'll have your head if I don't first! Digranite: Don't run now. Ledas: No!! Not now!! Digranite: Transformation? No power increase? Voice: He's alive? Sika: Yeah, we just- Sarpack: What are you doing here?! 'That Makes Him The Guv'nor' Cooler: I have had enough of this. Digranite. Get off the planet. This Saiyan's power is impressive. I will have to use thirty percent of my power to make sure he doesn't get away again. Digranite: Military Governor Guva. Guva: Commander General Digranite. Digranite: I haven't seen you since you won your planet. Guva: No doubt. Digranite: Why are you here? Guva: Cooler and I were just in the neighborhood when we heard your distress call. Interesting call, it was. Digranite: Where's Cooler? Guva: In space. As far as I know, he is preparing to blow up the planet as we speak. Digranite: What?! This is my place! He cannot- Guva: He was quite mad at your failings. Really, losing an entire garrison of the most elite troops... But that's between you and him. Digranite: I ask again, Governor. Why are you here? Guva: The boy, he's mine. I'm leaving with him. Digranite: But... Cooler... Guva: He will not know. Digranite: No. You will not take him. I assure you. You know, Military Governor, that I am your superior. Guva: I am aware of your strength. Do you think I would be so foolish to challenge you alone? Ledas, get up. You want out? You want to live? Help me kill Digranite. Come now, I know our strengths together eclipse his by a good deal. Digranite: Treason! Lord Cooler will- Guva: Never know. Ledas: We have to go now. Guva: Kill him first! Ledas: He destroyed his own ship. We just have to stall him long enough to get away. Digranite: Great story. Too bad it won't work! Ledas: I know why it hurt so much before. Ledas: That thing in the cave gave me all this power and my body couldn't handle it... that's why I kept getting headaches when this happened. But now... I guess I've been in it long enough or my power's gone up enough that it doesn't hurt any more. I can sense your power compared to mine. You can't win. Digranite: I don't have to win. Even if you are stronger than me now, I can hold you until the planet goes. Lord Cooler was right. I failed him. But I can regain my honor. Ledas: Get the ship. Guva: Very well. Follow me, Ledas. Ledas: Just get it started, I'll hold him off. Digranite: Your annihilation is inevitable; my victory guaranteed! You will not get away this time! Ledas: I can feel my power dropping fast... this form uses up so much energy. I can't hold it much longer. Digranite: Come on. Come on! A Saiyan is not stronger than me! I am Cooler's right hand man! No one is above me! No one! Digranite: You are no better! Guva: Shut that back door! Unlike you, I cannot breathe in space. Guva: We've been hailed by Cooler. I must go speak to him. Hide back here. Keep your power level as low as possible. Cooler: You did not find him. Guva: N-no, milord. I looked all over, but he was gone. Cooler: You look like you've been in a battle. Were you? Guva: No, no, milord. I was careless after you shot your death ball. But these are just scratches; they'll be gone soon. Cooler: Very well. I assume Digranite stayed behind to keep the boy. But I cannot imagine the boy being near his level. Guva: Maybe he was already dead, milord. Cooler: It does not matter. I've done a power sweep of the system. No power levels other than yours came out of that planet. I think it's time you returned to your system, Governor. We need not discuss this with anybody else. Guva: Very well, Lord Cooler. Guva: Is it like you remember it? Ledas: It looks the same. Wewll, is everyone still here? Guva: Everyone. Now, Ledas. I know for a fact that if you could take on Digranite, a General even stronger than me, you can kill Banas. Ledas: I can also kill you. Guva: Have I not saved you? Have I not promised you answers about your race, if but for the simple request of killing one captain? The injustice of my position is positively aggravating. Ledas: Fine, I'll do it. But, um, can I do it tomorrow? I'm pretty tired right now. 'Finding Aprido' Aprido: Now where did that monkey go? Aprido: What is he doing? Aprido: How can he even move in that?! He’s trying to show off! Well, that little brat isn’t better than me! Aprido: I’ll show him who he’s dealing with! Aprido: 50,000... 100,000... 300,000...500,000...800,000! This is ridiculous, I‘m getting outta here! Aprido: Huh? What’s he doing. No high power… like before. Aeheh? Just sleeping! I'll have a little fun with him now! < IT IS MORNING, AND MISTY; LEDAS IS LAYING, FACE DOWN, IN THE FOREST; HE IS LAYING RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF A NATIVE CAMP; SOME OF THEM ARE ABOUT BUT NONE OF THEM GET NEAR HIM> Ledas: Where am I? O-oh... why am I out here? Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you. N-no… I’m not gonna hurt you. Slaves, just like me. I feel sorry for them. Aprido: Now where’s he going?! Isn’t he gon- Aprido: Go! Get away from me you disgusting animals! Help!!! Captain! Somebody help me!!!! Guva: So many of them. You had a good haul yesterday, Payar. They put up quite a fight. Payar: Yeah, in big numbers, they can be quite… destructive. Moreso than I thought was possible… Sir, what are we going to do with them? Kill them all? Guva: No, lord Cooler wants them alive. Payar: And what do you plan on doing with them? The fun’s running out… Guva: Long have I thought of this. What to do with the natives? But then, it came to me. I realized I alone have the fortitude, the unyielding will to bring our high culture to these worthless beings. To show them how to act, how not to rebel. And when they comprehend it, they will love me for it. Payar: That won’t stop me. Guva: I don’t plan on stopping you. Fear is a powerful motivator. It has, thus far, kept them in check. There has not been a single, major insurrection under my rule. Payar: I’ll keep it that way, guv’nor. Guva: Good. I think your captain could stand to use the same mindset, Payar. Ledas: Whoa… what was that? That must be the same person! Aprido: Help!!! Somebody!!! Aprido: You!! Ledas: You!! Aprido: H-how- Ledas: Oh, it was you! You brought me out here in my sleep. Why'd you do it? Aprido: What? No! Just get me out of here. Ledas: They aren't going to attack you. Come on, we can leave- Aprido: Is that right?! Time for some payback! Ledas: Wait, stop! Aprido: You can’t tell me what to do! Ledas: Idiot! You didn't need to do that! Ledas: I told you not to kill them! Banas: Saiyan! Stop that, now! Ledas: Why? Banas: That’s one of my soldiers you’re going to kill. You know I don’t take kindly to someone who kills my soldiers. Especially when they are one of my own elites. Guva may have brought you back here on a shining pedestal, but I haven't forgot the way you left. I have no tolerance for you. Let’s go. Banas: Fool! Lieme: No, you must anticipate where I go. You won’t be able to see me, anyway. Meloon: Well come at me again, eh? I’ll get ya this time! Lieme: Did you feel that? Meloon: Feel what? My fist on your face? Har har. O’ course I did!! Lieme: No, you fool. But of course, you wouldn’t sense that. You could hardly keep track of me. Meloon: Well, what was it? Lieme: It’s the Captain. He’s raised his power level… to battle ready. I’ve never seen him do that, on planet. He must be fighting someone. Come on!! Banas: Don’t you dare kill him, Saiyan! Ledas: Ahhhh!!! Banas: Stop! Ledas: I told you not to kill them!!! Aprido: Okay man!! Okay! Just don’t kill me! Banas: Put him down!! Ledas: Hmph… this place is better off without any of you. Banas: Oh, you little fucker. Guva: My my, it’s such a lovely day. So calm, so… peaceful… thank you, gentlemen. Banas: Get back here! Lieme: Governor, boss… Banas: Get back here, Saiyan! Ledas: Shut up! Guva: Both of you, calm down! Now! What happened? Banas: The kid disobeyed me. Guva: Is that true? Ledas: Hmph… I’ll do what I want. Guva: Wait. Banas: He killed one of my men. One of my better soldiers. Guva: And now what do you want, Captain? Banas: I want to kill him. Guva: Oh? Well I see no problem in that, Banas. I'm sure Ledas will oblige. Banas: Really? Guva: Lieme, go get the boy. Tell him I have what he wants. Banas: Why would he listen to you? Guva: Captain, I’m giving you the opportunity. The singular opportunity. Take it, or leave it. But do not drag it on. Banas: Yeah, whatever. I just don't see why he'd listen to you. Guva: Banas. Banas: Governor. Guva: Give us a good fight when he comes back. Strength and honor, Captain. Banas: Yeah… to hell with you too. 'Ascendancy (season finale part 1)' Ledas: Stupid Guva. He knows I can't take on all of them at the same time. I can't just attack Banas without having to fight the other three. Why do these guys always have so much drama?! I've only been back one day! I swear, they're all dead. Lieme: Boss… I’m in place. Banas: Get him. Lieme: Now then, Saiyan let’s see your true colors. Lieme: Hey kid, it’s been a while. Now, you care to tell your new friends what’s about to happen? Either way, though…. Ledas: Lieme!? What are you doing? Lieme: Me? No, you misunderstand… it’s all about you. Ledas: N-no!! Not here! Ledas: Shit!!! Lieme: Here, try this. It'll help the sting. Ledas: What is this?! Lieme: You peel back the top and drink it. It makes all the pain go away... Ledas: Whoa… Ledas: Wwhhasss indis stuff nenywaaay… Lieme: Idiot. He should know better than to trust the advice of his enemies. Ledas: Uaaaahhh…. What was that stuff...? Issat sominkinpoisssin?! Ha ha… oops! Ha ha… I guess I don’t know my own… my… Lieme: Woken up, I see. Ledas: I’ll kill you. Right here. Right now. Lieme: Do you know who I am, kid? Do you know what I can do? Ledas: I-I-II’ve surpasssssed you-ou-ou... Lieme: No tail? Drunk off your ass? I say I like my chances… Lieme: W-what are you doing? Why can’t I sense you. Ledas: I have better control over my power than you do! Lieme: You can lower your power level to nothing? Don’t fool yourself, kid, I can do that. Ledas: I can do it at a split second. Lieme: No… Guva: Why yes, I did. Four times, actually. Try to beat that. Banas: This is Banas… Oh… Oh really? Yeah. Yeah, I’ll do that. Hold on, I’ll be there in a few. Sorry I can’t stay, governor. I’ve got business to attend to. Guva: It didn’t work, did it? Banas: You say something, governor? Guva: Lieme didn't get the boy. Banas: … Well… Guva: No matter. I did expect as much. Try Payar this time. Send him out to kill a few villages. That will get the boy mad enough to confront us. Banas: Very well. Ledas: They're being attacked again... I guess it's taken me a while, but I can see we're all the same. Guva and Payar and the others just use and hurt us and do terrible things... Well, I'll free us all. Payar: So kid… what took ya so long? Ledas: Don’t you touch another one! Payar: Go ahead, do it. But you'll be killing them too. Oh? Did I do that? Ledas: I told you! Stop it! Ledas: Enough! Payar: Doesn’t matter how strong you are kid. If you act stupid, I’ll still kick ya. Ledas: I’ll kill you!!! Payar: Maybe. How'd you like to take us all on? Ledas: No! Guva: Captain, it’s begun. Banas: I’m not blind Guva. I saw the flare. Guva: Yes, but regardless, I want everything to go smoothly. You will not come out, until I call. Banas: Yeah, yeah. I know. Say, governor… when was the last time you and I fought together? Side by side? Guva: I’m sure you remember it as well as I do, Captain. It was the day I became governor. Banas: I try not to remember stuff like that… Guva: That’s a good choice. We wouldn’t want you so upset on the eve of my glory? Banas: Ha ha. Of course not. Seeing you fight is so rare. I wouldn’t miss this for the world. Guva: Then by my next signal to you, it will be time. Payar: Oh, bummer. Only one left. Too bad, I hate it when a good thing is over. Ledas: No... don't. Payar: What are you gonna do about it? Huh? Payar: Well, think on it, kid. See ya. Ledas: None.. none of you deserved this! I’ll make him pay. The Benefactor: There are... so many who deserve to die. Ledas: Why do you keep coming back? I don’t want you to! Just leave me alone! The Benefactor: How can you sit idly and let them continue their path? It's easy to pretend nothing is happening. But you are only fooling yourself. Ledas: They didn’t deserve this! I didn’t deserve this! Everyone I know is dead because of Frieza. And everyone here has wanted to kill me since the beginning! The Benefactor: Were it so easy. Ledas: NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Guva: Banas, his entire team? Is there word yet? Soldier 1: Uhh… no sir. Guva: No word… Guva: I will go. I must see it... Banas and the child. Guva: It will happen today. Payar: Hey, guv’nor… I did it. I went and shook the beehi- Ledas: Where is he? Where's Banas? 'To Each, According To His ''Sins (season finale part 2)''' Guva: I've already called Banas here. Banas: Ah, look who it is. Can’t deal with him yourself? Guva: Captain, I think you misunderstand. Ledas has returned to kill you and your team. Banas: Oh? Guva: A most ridiculous request, yes. But, nevertheless, I think you should give him a shot. Banas: Hey, Payar. Wake up. We’ve got stuff to do. Payar: Uuuhhh… cap’n. I’m here. Banas: So, you don’t want to fight him? What happen, did you read his power? Guva: It will take your whole team to beat him, Captain. Banas: Unlike you, I plan on fighting today. And I will. Ledas: Enough talking! Meloon: You're not beatin' us. Ledas: Guva! You didn't say I had to kill them too! Banas: No, I see it! You and the boy are working together. It's why you've kept him alive. Why you went out to go rescue him... you wanted him to kill me! Guva: I’ve grown bored of it all. The planet, the outpost, the constant, insanity inducing monotony. But, most of all Captain, I’ve grown bored of you. There's no point in hiding from that any longer. Banas: My dear governor, I didn’t think you still had it in you. You almost chipped my armor. Guva: Imagine that. Guva: You see, captain, I’ve indeed still got it. Banas: Kill that monkey, then help me with Guva. Guva: I am just here to hold you off. The kid can kill you for all I care. Surely you can do better? Banas: You maggot! Ledas: I never got to finish what I started last time. This time I won’t let anyone save you. Meloon: Oh yeah, I’ll kill you first! Meloon: Ow!!! Ledas: That’s for my father. Meloon: So, you wanna play?! Ledas: That’s for my planet! Ledas: And this… this is for Vegeta. Lieme: You’ll pay for that! Payar: So kid… ya beat us. Bravo… Payar: But the guv’nor… the cap’n… they’ll get you. And it’ll probably be in a way you never thought… H-h-hey… kid… just give me a good death… a warrior’s death. Ledas: Goodbye, Payar. Payar: Wai… wha…? Payar: Aaaauuuhhhh… whadda hell? Where the hell am I? Payar: Go on. Get away!! Payar: Ya see that? Ah… I’ll add all your… all of you to my trophy- Payar: Aw, fuck. Banas: Give it up, Guva! You can’t beat me! Guva: Just like old times, huh? Ledas: They died so easily... it's because I'm a Super Saiyan... I'm invincible! Guva: Kill him, Ledas! Kill him now! Banas: Governor, you shouldn’t have. I’m blushing now. Ledas: Neither of you will win. Guva: What?! Ledas?! Ledas: Heh… Guva: Now! Do it! Banas: Go ahead, do it. But you will have a hard time explaining this to Cooler. Ledas: I don’t care about Cooler. He means nothing to me. Banas: Foolish words from someone who has no idea what he’s talking about. You may be strong, kid, but you’re nothing to him. Banas: Kind of you to join us, governor. As for you, you better hope you die tonight. Cooler will be much worse. He’ll find out what happened here, and know that you can’t govern for shit. You’ll be gone before they can get a me a body bag. Guva: Finally... Ledas: Now tell me. Guva: As you wish. Guva: It surprised me later, just how lucky the kid was. Guva: Especially when he heard his one friend in entire universe was still alive. Guva: It’s amazing, how certain events change a person. How someone else’s death can make you whole… and at the same time empty. Guva: It's the 766 age. Frieza died, not too long ago, and the entire Galaxy is spinning out control, fast. Cooler, will of course, try some damage control… but even if he kills the person… that other Saiyan, who bested Frieza… I fear the damage is already done. Just as here, on 92, it’s hard to hide a successful revolt. The soldiers know their captain is gone. They know three of their betters are killed. Will these revelations bring about a greater boldness in them? Will it amplify their fears? And what of my pet project? The natives of 92. Guva: The murder of Payar, it will give them confidence. It will also give them rebellious thoughts, the likes of which I fear we have not yet witnessed. And without my captain, without my team… who will stop them? Guva: And the kid. He’s gone, chasing ghosts, just like Cooler. Both off to that pathetic planet, Earth. Why it’s so special, I’ll never know. And who knows, maybe they’ll meet up and kill each other. Wishful thinking… but at least I don’t have to deal with either of them, right now. The natives, they will not know what happened to their savior. That he abandoned them, for his own wants. A pity, that so close to their salvation, it will still end, by my hands. After all a true leader, a successful leader will keep the order. He will be the one truly in charge. And I am the true leader here. The storms, they will all pass, in time. They will be but a distant memory, for those who remain. But it is foolish to let any one of your enemies live… because, who knows? Maybe I’ll just decide to dro- Banas: Governor, how‘ve you been? : Cue Great Spirits. Credits roll during this time. Trivia *Despite being able to sense energy, Cooler uses a scouter due to the device being a faster way to track people than using his sight. This is because Cooler's ability to sense ki is imperfect; he can sense ki, but not very quickly. A scouter is just a more effective way for him to track people. *Chapter five features the least amount of characters in any episode, with only 2. *The saga spans over the most amount of time in TF, at over ten years. *This saga features, by far, the largest amount of named characters' deaths. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten